Being Loved for the First Time
This is a short Ochre X Fatespeaker shipfic, written by Pearlfish The SeaWing. The story takes place years after the Great War ended, at the Talons of Peace camp. It also ships Sunnyflight and Fliper. Chapter only A young black dragon soared though the sky, the stars on her mid-night blue wings shimmered like a patch of night in the light of day. The ocean shimmered far below the cheerful black dragon, stretching on for miles and miles, cluttered with surrounding islands. Only a few islands away, a plump MudWing by the name of Ochre, shifted his heavy weight to a sitting position, causing the ground around him to briefly shake. Now that that war was over, the Talons of Peace became a court, deciding if the rules of each tribe should be legal or not, which all the queens—finally—agreed to. Ochre used his tail to sweep a pile of bird carcasses towards him, is stomach rumbling loudly, as he began shoving the food into his mouth. But then he dropped the bird in his talons, his eyes locked into to the sky, as he spotted a familiar glint of deep blue underscales flying in the sky, directly towards him. Ochre tried to scamper away, but he was too overweight to dart away, and the black dragon spotted him. “Hi Ochre!” Fatespeaker called, beaming directly towards him, as she soared towards the camp. “I came to see you!” “Why did you come to visit me?” Ochre grumbled, turning his snout into the other direction, holding it high in the air, “Nobody likes you.” Fatespeaker rolled her eyes, thinking that Ochre was joking, which was obviously wrong. Unfortunately for Ochre, when he turned his snout away from Fatespeaker, he wasn’t able to see the dragonet dashing towards him at a running speed. Fatespeaker barreled into the unexpecting MudWing, crashing him into the ground, as she wrapped her wings around him, twirling her tail around his. “I missed you so much!” she cried, hugging him, “I brought you something.” “Oh,” Ochre said, sitting back down, and seeing the delicious fruits in her talons. Then he accidently slipped in a “Thanks,” almost smacking himself with his large brown wing. She handed them to the Ochre, smiling at him. “Shouldn’t you be with that Nightflight guy?” “Starflight?” Fatespeaker replied. “Oh, him.” She sighed sadly, looking down at his talons. “He rejected me, only weeks ago. He never loved me, the only dragon he ever loved was Sunny, whose sibling feeling turned into a romance. He said we could still be friends, but was so upset, and I ran away.” Which serves you right," Ochre grumbled, but then he, for some reason, immediately hated himself for it. Before he could reply, three dragons the shades of pale yellow, shining green, and flaming red strode towards the two dragonets, none of them giving Fatespeaker or Ochre a friendly look. “Flame! Viper! Squid! Its you guys! Here we are again, years later, no different than we were before, well except for Flame’s scar and Viper’s scales. I can’t believe you’re still alive!” “Of course I’m alive.” Viper hissed, “I’m not going to let some lava take me down, never!” She flapped her white wings, shooting her a glare before turning back to Ochre. “Hey chunky chunks, hanging out with your new friend? Everyone dislikes you so much that the only dragon that’ll ever be with you is Fatespeaker.” Ochre growled deeply, taking a threating step towards Viper, almost falling over. “Get away from me! NOW!” Viper smirked at him, and whirled around, “Then Come get me!” She yelled, winging into the sky. Ochre sprung up to his hind legs, leaping into the air, talons reaching towards Viper. But Ochre didn’t sail up every far, and he barely got close to Viper, before his weight plundered him to the ground. “I’ll save you!” Fatespeaker cried, sliding under Ochre, her talons outstretched, ready to catch him before the ground caught up to him. Ochre easily fell into Fatespeaker arms, landing softly without getting hurt. But unfortunately, things weren’t looking too good for Fatespeaker, who was crushed under Ochre’s giant weight, Flame and Squid laughing at her state. Viper laughed along with them, shooting Ochre and Fatespeaker mean looks. “Haha! You’re so fat, you don’t even know it! Ha!” Ochre glared up at her, stepping off of the skinner NightWing. But before Ochre could yell back, Fatespeaker ran up in front of him, shielding him with her starry wings protectively. “Ochre isn’t fat!” She yelled, “He’s just muscular! That’s all! Plus, he’s not that big!” They all glanced at Ochre, obviously totally disagreeing with that last comment, earning a foot-stamp from Fatespeaker. “Ok, maybe he is a little overweight!” Fatespeaker growled, giving each of them a glare. “But so what?! But that doesn’t mean that it affects personally! He’s sweet, funny, cute, and un-rude, and he actually kind to dragons when they aren’t bullying him! You need to stop being so rude to everyone, and actually be NICE to somebody for once.” Viper snorted, turning her head away, but in her eyes, you could tell she was hurt by the comment, but she shoved it away. Ochre starred at Fatespeaker with confusion and disbelief. Nobody had very said anything nice about him, ever. Everyone had always called him the fat one, and ever bothered to become friends with him. He never needed anybody anyway, they were all rude and hatful, never caring once about him, but Fatespeaker…… Then Squid let out a high-pitched yelp, yanking his talons away from Flame. “Ow! You stepped on foot! Ow!” Then he whacked Flame’s red scales hard with his aqua blue wings, which was one of the worst things Squid could have done. Viper flew into Squid, causing the skinny green dragon to crash into a nearby tree, landing with a thud on the ground. The SandWings lunged at Squid, grabbing his neck, as she glared down at the cowering SeaWing. “Get away from him,” she hissed in his face, threatingly. “Nobody. Hurts. Flame!” “Except you!” Squid shot back, yanking away from her talons. “The last I checked, you happen to one who made a huge scar on his face, and, has said, almost killed him with your venom.” Then Squid ducked, dodging Viper’s talons, as she lashed at him. Her white claws scraped across the tree, leaving huge gashes, making Squid glad that it wasn’t him getting clawed. “Guys!” Fatespeaker cried, her voice filled with caution. “No fighting, please! Let’s just all sit down and work things out!” But everyone was too distracted to notice or hear what she trying said. Squid darted away from the hissing SandWing, but he crashed into red scales, knocking him off his talons. Flame leaned his head at Squid, making him shrink towards the ground, cowering at the large powerful SkyWing. Then Viper came in, standing in front of Flame. “Get OUT!” Flame yelled at Squid, “NOW!” Then together, Flame and Viper both blasted a fiery fire out their snouts, creating one big flame to erupt, and right at Squid. Luckily, Squid’s quick reflexes kicked in, and he dodged the flame. He was able to escape Viper and Flame’s clutches, with a singed tail, but nothing worse. Flame turned to Ochre and Fatespeaker, who were both watching Squid as he ran off in terror. He snorted at them, “I have no time for you two love birds.” Then he turned to Viper, “Come on, let’s go somewhere else.” Then the turned away from the two dragons, flying away together. Ochre turned his head to Fatespeaker, who smiling a pretty smile at the MudWing. He had never noticed how beautiful she looked. Her deep blue underscales shimmered under her black scales, the stars shinned on the corner of her beautiful eyes, around her front ankle, and along her tail. And if Ochre looked closely at Fatespeaker, he could see glints of purple along the cracks of her black scales. Ochre turned his head away, feeling awkward. “Why did you defend me like that?” He asked, starring down his ‘gifts’. “Why did you care about me? They’re all right about me.” He shuffled his wings closer towards his body, feeling sad and lonely. Fatespeaker sprung to her feet. “No they’re not!” she cried, taking his brown talons in her white ones. “You’re none of those things they say of you!” She loosen her grip on his talons, “They just don’t understand you. They just can’t see the funny, friendly, kind, sweet and generous side of you, but I can.” Then Fatespeaker leaned over, and gave him a kiss on cheek, making Ochre’s blush even brighter. He felt baffled and awkward, being kissed by the beautiful dragoness, and he had no idea what to say. But then, despite everything awful he had thought about her, he just kissed her back. Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Pearlfish The SeaWing)